The Twin Assassins of Gundalia
by PokeBakuFanfics
Summary: Meet Ren and Anubias: two Gundalian brothers who lose everything they have in a devastating natural disaster. Their lives change when they take a step into a new and dangerous world full of nothing but violence and death; nothing can save them from the murderous path they're walking. But when two angels appear before them, will they be able to redeem themselves?


The Twin Assassins of Gundalia

Hello there, everyone! Here's a new story for ya' (even though I said I probably wouldn't put up any new bakugan stories)! Anyways, this story was originally something I dreamt while I was asleep (this was back when I was 12 or 13). I've got the first two or three chapters down but after those chapters, I'm have to make stuff up as I go along (I'm not one who plans their stories out efficiently).

It's actually been maybe 2 or 3 years since I wrote this, but I just went back to fix some things and patch 'em up good. Constructive criticism is welcome please and thank you. I'll be revising this chapter a bit so there might be a few changes (mostly adding things). Oh and on a related note, italics are inner thoughts.

NOW ONWARDS TO CHAPTER 1!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<br>A Man Whose Life They Took And Never Knew

"Let me go, you scums!" The man yelled. He felt his back hit the bark of a tree trunk; there was no where to run now and nowhere to hide, he knew that he was going to become another victim of the Twin Assassins. The two teens in mention smirked."This job is just way too easy, don't ya' think?" The gray blond haired one asked his brother.

"Yeah, this job is just way too simple." The silver haired twin sighed.

"We've toyed around with him enough; come on, let's finish him now!" The silver haired twin sighed again. _That's my brother, alright._ His twin brother was persistent and intent on getting their job done quick. As usual, this was nothing new as it was to be expected of him. Anubias cracked his knuckles in cruel twisted glee.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Immediately, both of them leapt up towards the older man.

Both of the teens lunged at the him while the poor man frantically stumbled on his feet and tried to run away. But the two teens were quicker being trained in their field well and having their skill honed well. They chased the poor man around, making him run for his life to make their job a bit more lively. He realized a little ways through the chase that they were just toying with him, prolonging the inevitable.

Eventually, the man finally ran out of breath and he could no longer take a single step further. The Twin Assassins closed in on him and forced him to back up against a tree, for what was the umpteenth time that day.

"Any last words, chump?" The gray blond asked, directing a cruel smirk at him. "Please don't kill me!" The man pleaded desperately. A look of annoyance crossed the teen's features. A lurid look spread across the man's face, he paled in terror. _ I know that these two boys are assassins but clearly, this one is the least nicest of the two! _He gulped.

"Tch. You really think-" The gray blond began crudely before his brother suddenly spoke up, cutting him off. "Forgive me, but I'm afraid we can't afford to do that. My brother and I have a job to do here and we have to see through to the end." The man had a pleading look in his eyes. In a final attempt to save himself, he tried to reason with them.

"Boys, please spare my life! You can take everything I have, but please spare me! I have a family and they need me!" A look of disgust crossed the gray blond twin's face.

"You're kidding me, right?! You've got some serious nerve and balls, to be able say something like that to us! My brother and I have been trying to make somethin' out of our worthless lives, trying to survive on our own, and you say somethin' like that?!" He shouted, the anger apparent in his eyes, almost instantly replacing the disgust on his face. "You think some fuckin' sob story like that is gonna make me spare you?! In your dreams, you dumb shit!" He looked away from the man and turned to his twin brother.

"Hey, let's just finish him off right now! This one's starting to piss me off and we gotta get the job done! No more distractions or hesitations, let's just get this over with right now!" The cruel brother told him. He was extremely eager to get their reward and go home. The second twin just replied with a very quiet soft "Alright." before nodding in agreement.

Both twins once again lunged at the older man except this time they got their target. The older man couldn't run anymore and everything seemed to happen in slow motion as both boys came at him with their fists pulled back ready to punch the life out of him. The impact came but he almost didn't feel it for everything went black.

He saw his life flash by before his eyes and he saw all his past memories. All those wonderful memories of the good and bad times he had. For that one second, it seemed like everything in the world was perfect. Until sheer cruel reality came rushing back within that next second. Suddenly, everything just happened so quickly within the next second. He saw those fists come at him so swiftly that they blurred in his eyes and he almost didn't feel pain. He felt completely cold and numb instead and at the same time, he felt himself falling into unconsciousness, into a deep bottomless abyss of darkness. He couldn't see anymore and he was suddenly blinded permanently by the dark. The man couldn't remember who he was, his name, or his identity. Death was quickly stripping him of all of those things that were important to him.

The boys just left him to die in peace. They just decided not to even bother with trying to bury his body or trying to cover up the fact that just they murdered someone. They ran back to their client's house in slience. Their client, of course, was extremely overjoyed to hear that they successfully completed their job. The client gave them their reward money and sent both boys were on their way within a minute.

"Hey, Anubias?" The said teen whipped around to look his "brother" in the face.

"What is it, Ren?" He asked, annoyed by his "twin brother".

Ren paused and thought for a moment, contemplating if he should go ahead and ask his question. After taking a breath, he went on.

"How could we have we stooped down to this, Anubias?!" He asked him.

"How could we have gone so low to do these kind of things just to be able to eat and survive!?" Anubias just stared on in silence.

"Well, what d'ya say? Give me an answer, man!" Ren looked at him, searching his brother's eyes for an answer. Finally after a long silence, Anubias responded.

"Ren, why are you asking me this? You already know the answer to your question." Anubias turned around and was about walk away when Ren suddenly grabbed his arm.

"But why, Anubias? Why did we turn to this to help us survive?! Why couldn't we have done something else instead to survive?!"

The look in Ren's eyes were pleading. Anubias turned around fully so he could look him in the eye.

"You wouldn't understand, Ren!" He yelled angrily, avoiding his gaze. "Wouldn't understand what?" Ren spoke up angrily. A stern look came across his features but Anubias wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Anubias, what wouldn't I understand?! Answer me!" Ren yelled while gripping the collar of his brother's shirt. Anubias forced Ren to let go of his shirt's collar and he shoved Ren backwards away from him.

"This is the only way for us to survive! If we had tried anything else, we would've been dead by now! We used to be lowly poor village boys to those upper class snobs! But now that we're assassins, those snobs wouldn't even dare look down on us!" Anubias growled at Ren in frustration. Ren looked at him with surprised eyes. His brother still hadn't given him a good answer. Seeing the look on Ren's face, Anubias knew that his brother would never fully understand why they had turned to assassination as their way of life. So he just played it off; turning around to walk off and leave his brother alone.

"Anubias." Ren looked on sadly as he watched him walk away.

When he was finally out of his brother's line of sight, he sighed. 'You just don't understand, Ren.' The truth was that they couldn't trust anyone anymore, certainly not after the death of their parents. No one had been there to help them. The villagers in their village had all scattered about in a mix of panic, confusion, and fear for their lives on that day. Everyone in Gundalia felt some kind of emotion during that fateful unfortunate event. That unwanted memory played through his mind.

Anubias clutched fistfuls of his spiky hair, wanting, and wishing for that memory to go away, for it to stop haunting his mind. But the memory wouldn't leave him.


End file.
